starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Redemption
| Afbeelding = 250px | model =EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate | klasse = Frigate | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | eigenaar = | lengte = 300 meter | kleur = | snelheid = 800 km/h | versnelling = 1200 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 850 (77 Officers, 773 personeel) | passagiers = 700 (80 medisch personeel) | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} [[Afbeelding:Redemption_Rishi.jpg|thumb|250px|Luke, Leia, R2 & 3PO aan boord van de Redemption]] thumb|250px|Redemption in de Rebel Fleet De Redemption was tijdens de Galactic Civil War het belangrijkste Medical Frigate uit de Alliance Fleet met een overlevingskans van maar liefst 98%. Uitzicht & Specificaties De Redemption was een aangepast EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate dat diende als het belangrijkste Medical Frigate in de Alliance Fleet. De Redemption reisde vaak gewoon mee met de Alliance Fleet en kon 745 patiënten tegelijk verzorgen. Het schip telde 745 bedden, 16 Bacta Rejuvenation Tanks en een medische staf van 80, waarvan 30 Medical Droids. Ook 2-1B en FX-7 dienden aan boord van dit schip. De overlevingskans als men aan boord van de Redemption werd gebracht was 98% dus het personeel van de Rebel Alliance was zeer geschoold en geschikt voor deze taak. De Redemption was ondanks zijn functie als Medical Frigate ook zwaar bewapend zoals een standaard EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate. Sommige bronnen vermeldden dat de wapens van de Redemption moesten plaatsmaken voor extra apparatuur zoals back-up systems. De Redemption was extra beschermd met beplating en verschillende docking bays hadden plaatsgemaakt voor extra kamers. De grootste hangar was vervangen door een ziekenhuis waar meer dan 700 patiënten tegelijkertijd konden behandeld worden. Naast de functie van hospitaalschip beschikte de Redemption ook over erg moderne scanners en deep-space multi-frequency antennes waardoor het een meer dan degelijke mobiele basis was. De Redemption had net zoals andere Nebulon-B Frigates zeven Galaxy-15 Ion Engines en haalde het een degelijke snelheid van 800 km/h. De Hyperdrive was niet van de snelste, maar de Redemption werd steeds goed bewaakt. In tegenstelling tot het Galactic Empire was de Rebel Alliance niet welstellend genoeg om de Redemption te sparen van alle actie. Het schip reisde mee met de Alliance Fleet en werd regelmatig betrokken in schermutselingen of rechtstreekse gevechtssituaties. Het Empire had geen specifieke status uitgevaardigd ten opzichte van de Redemption en het schip werd door het Empire als een normaal vijandelijk schip beschouwd, om het even hoeveel gewonden er zich aan boord bevonden. Geschiedenis Na de Battle of Hoth reisde de Redemption mee met de Alliance Fleet naar het rendez-vous punt en konden de gewonden van de Battle of Hoth worden verzorgd. Na zijn duel met Darth Vader werd Luke Skywalker op de Redemption verzorgd door 2-1B en FX-7. Ook Zuckuss en 4-LOM verbleven kortelings aan boord van dit schip om Zuckuss' ademhalingsprobleem te laten verzorgen. In 4 ABY reisde het mee naar Sullust en vervolgens mee naar Endor om deel te nemen aan de Battle of Endor. Dat de Redemption deelnam, bewees de noodzakelijkheid om elk beschikbaar schip in de nabijheid in te zetten in deze veldslag. De Millennium Falcon en Wedge Antilles konden TIE Interceptors en TIE Fighters weghalen bij de Redemption tijdens de strijd, maar later werd het schip tijdens de Battle of Endor toch vernietigd. Specificaties Motoren *Triple Taim Stardrive *Kuat Drive Yards Kuat Galaxy-15 Ion Engines Shields & Sensors * Serridge SEAL Shielding System * Delphus JC-671 Deflectir Shields * Fabritech ANs-9.5w Wide Range Sensor System * Plat Dromma Targeting Computer Wapens (onder voorbehoud) *8 Borstel Galactic Defense RH8 Laser Cannon Battery *6 Taim & Bak X1-7 Turbolaser Battery *2 Phylon Freight Q7 Tractor Beams Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *CCG *Tales of the Bounty Hunters - Leesboek *Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38 (Vernietiging) *Star Wars: Complete Vehicles category:Nebulon-B Frigates category:Alliance Fleet category:Geneeskunde